SHINIGAMI
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Chap 2 UPDATE! Sempurna, jubah panjang hitam telah tersampir, topeng perak telah terpasang, saatnya bertindak. Di ujung sana lampu remang, suara-suara malam saling menyahut. Ku ambil lampion remang itu, membawa jiwa remang didalamnya, kemudian membiarkannya terbang tinggi. WARNING: Ciel AS Female, Typo's, adanya cara OC buatan author, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

# _**SHINIGAMI**_#

Chapter 1:

_Jywns Black_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Shinigami©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Fantasy, Mistery, Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Hallo~ aku kembali dengan sebuah genre yang baru saya garap yaitu fantasy. Semoga fic ini berkenan pada readers semua. Langsung saja happy reading minna-san.

.

.

.

**JYWNS BLACK**

.

.

.

Summary:

_Sempurna,_

_Jubah panjang hitam telah tersampir_

_Topeng perak telah terpasang_

_Saatnya bertindak_

_Di ujung sana lampu remang_

_Suara-suara malam saling menyaut_

_Ku ambil lampion remang itu_

_Membawa jiwa remang di dalamnya_

_Kemudian membiarkanya terbang tinggi_

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Sang raja malam penampakkan pamornya. Sinar secerca jingga itu menembus rindang pepohonan dalam gelap gulita. Seandai fajar menderang tidak akan bias menembus kokoh pertahanan kegelapan milik hutan. Hutan ini ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi. Koakan gagak, dan suara lainnya menambah suram suasana.

Para penduduk setempat meyakini saat bulan purnama penuh setelah purnama sabit ke enam seorang penduduk desa setempat akan meninggal dalam tidurnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sebelumnya, orang-orang itu terlihat sehat bahkan periang dan disukai oleh semua orang.

Penduduk sekitar percaya bahwa orang-orang itu diambil jiwanya oleh sang penjaga hutan yang tidak akan segan mengambil jiwa-jiwa penduduk sekitar jika ada yang macam-macam dengan kesuraman hutan.

Contohnya menebang pohon seenak hatinya sendiri, memasuki hutan dikala senja ataupun menganggu ketentraman binatang-binatang yang tinggal di dalam hutan itu dengan berburu. Karena kesuraman dan misteri yang tidak terpecahkan ini hutan itu dinamai **Jywns Black**.

Penjaga hutan sering digambarkan sebagai goblin berparas musang putih dan goblin berparas gagak bermata merah. Selama setahun silir mudik para penduduk membicarakan hal ini ditiap harinya, namun para penduduk tau jika informasi ini dibocorkan para wisatawan tidak akan pernah lagi menjamah daerah itu.

Dan hal itu pun menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan penduduk daerah **Black Pearl**. Berselang waktu penduduk kini berusaha menutupi kebenaran tentang hutan itu dari mata wisatawan maupun dunia.

Setiap malamnya entah mengapa hutan itu mengeluarkan aroma wangi. Wangi khas lumpur yang selalu ada saat hujan. Sangat misterius.

Penduduk daerah black pearl pun mulai melupakan misteri dalam hutan itu dan mengangapnya sebagai dongeng biasa. Tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis kecil bernama Ciel Phantomhive.

Anak dari pasangan Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive ini sangat tertarik dengan pesona misteri hutan black pearl. Dari usianya yang ke 5 tahun gadis itu selalu menghabiskan waktu sorenya untuk berjalan disisi hutan ataupun memotret matahari senja. Selalu begitu, kebiasaan nya ini tidak lah dilarang oleh orang tuanya walau orang tuanya sangat mengkhawtirkan nya.

Sampai saat ini.

* * *

"_London bride is falling down, falling down, falling down,_

_London bride is falling down, my fair lady."_

Seorang gadis muda bersenandung kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan di sisi hutan. Wajahnya yang cantik tidak cacat sedikit pun. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang halus bagai sutra. Senyunya manis dan memikat.

"Hah, hari yang melelahkan." Desah pelan gadis itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah batu besar di sisi hutan. "Seandainya aku membawa kamera, senja kali ini sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan." Sesalnya sambil menunduk.

KRASAAKKK….

Kaget sepontan gadis itu melompat dari duduknya dan menoleh kearah semak-semak didepannya. "Siapa di sana?!" tegas gadis itu lantang namun tidak ada jawaban.

KRASAAKKK….

"Siapa di sana?!" kali ini gadis itu berteriak agak kencang namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu pun mundur beberapa langkah dilihatnya jam tanganya, sudah menunjukan pukul 6.00 pm. Senja sudah berganti malam, gadis itu lupa akan nasehat orang tuanya untuk kembali pulang pada pukul 5.35 pm. Takut membuat orang tuanya khawatir dengan segera gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan hutan.

"_London bride is falling down, falling down, falling down,_

_London bride is falling down, my fair lady."_

"Lagu yang bagus."

Terlihat sekelembat putih berjalan di dalam gelapnya hutan. Dari kejauhan hanya terlihat seperti sekelembat putih tapi jika di perhatikan dari dekat sekelembat putih itu menyerupai yang serba putih menutupi sosok aslinya. Ditambah topeng perak yang dikenakannya benar-benar tertutup.

Perlahan sosok putih itu keluar dari hutan dan mengambil suatu benda yang tergeletak di bawah batu hitam yang ditempat yang diduduku gadis dikala senja itu. Diperhatiaknnya baik-baik benda itu, ternyata sebuah buku. Tidak salah lagi benda itu adalah milik gadis tadi.

"Nah sekarang mari aku lihat namamu… hmm, Ciel Phantomhive." Guman sosok itu kemudian melangkah lagi menuju hutan. "Seorang yang cantik, secantik namanya." Ucapnya pelan lalu menghilang si sela malam.

Tiba-tiba hutan itu mengeluarkan aroma wangi, para burung hantu dan gagak pun mengadu suaranya. Malam ini bulan sabit keempat terlihat terang tapi suram secara bersamaan.

Ditengah hutan sana terlihat cahaya remang, hampir tidak terlihat. Berjalan menelusuri daerah hutan terdalam. "White dimana kau?" terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah mencari orang yang bernama White.

"Tugasmu belum selesai." Suara itu terdengar datar. "Aku disini." Sekelembat sosok putih menyahuti panggilan itu lalu mendekat perlahan kearah cahaya remang itu.

"Maaf aku pergi sebentar untuk melakukan sesuatu." Balas sosok putih itu lalu menyal kan lampion yang dibawanya.

BWOSSS….

Sosok putih itu menciptakan api putih untuk menghidupkan lampionnya. Sekarang terlihat jelas siapa yang tengah diajaknya berbicara. Seorang sosok serba hitam, wajahnya ditutupi topeng dan tudung hitam.

Sesaat para burung berhenti beradu suara dan seperti mendengarkan pembicaran kedua orang misterius ini. "Purnama akan segera datang, bersiaplah." Sosok hitam itu memperingati sosol putih di hadapannya lalu menyerahkan lampion remangnya.

"Kau tau aku tidak bias melalukannya lagi bukan? Jadi kau lah yang harus melakukannya kali ini." Wanti sosok hitam itu. Sedangkan sang sosok putih itu menerima lampion itu sambil menyeringai. "Tentu, bahkan aku akan sangat senang menerima tugas ini kakak."

* * *

_Kala senja semua berubah_

_Hal yang indah berganti wujud_

_Menunjukan sisi gelapnya_

_Helaian-helaian sayap merpati dan gagak_

_Terbang diantara kesunyian_

_Hanya pertanda kecil_

_Mereka ada, dan mengayomi malam_

* * *

_**Gloomy Sunday**_….

.

.

.

Hari ini semua berkumpul pada aula, aula yang menjadi tempat perayaan pesta terakhir manusia, pemakaman.

Aula sebuah gereja besar di tengah kota yang biasanya sepi kini ramai oleh para peduka cita. Memperingati kematian teragis sepasang suami istri yang amat baik, menangis akan kepergian mereka yang begitu cepat. Bagaimana pun mereka adalah pasangan yang baik, dari luar maupun dalam. Bendera suka cita berkibar karena angin suram dihari ini, seperti mengatakan selamat tinggal.

Ya, selamat tinggal Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Kami akan selalu menggenang kalian.

Kematian mereka begitu mendadak, bahkan tidak ada firasat bahwa mereka akan pergi selamanya di hari ini, hari ulang tahun putri mereka yang ke 15.

Dan tentunya kehendak yang maha kuasa ini tidak bisa di tolak atau pun diingkari. Manusia tetap lah manusia.

* * *

Sementara itu putri mereka Ciel Phantomhive bagaikan mayat hidup, hanya mematung, dengan jejak air mata yang mengantung di matanya. Sungguh ironis.

Sejak saat itu Ciel tidak pernah lagi tersenyum, bahkan tertawa sekali pun, sekarang hanya wajah datar dan senyum picik yang di perlihatkannya. Sebagai pewaris tunggal semua kekayaan orang tuannya, Ciel memimpin sebuah perusahaan yang merupakan perusahaan ayahnya, perusahaan Phantom.

Ciel yang cekatan dan cerdik ini pun berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan orang tuannya. Tapi tidak satu orang pun tau bahwa dirinya terlampau lelah untuk menjalani kehidupannya sebatang kara, sendiri. Tanpa orang tua dan hanya di temani harta. Tidak berarti. Banyak orang-orang yang berbaik hati di depannya hanya untuk medapatkan hartanya. Tidak ada yang tulus memahami dan mencintainya.

Hari ini Ciel meliburkan dirinya dari semua tugas perusahaan, khursus dan yang lain-lainnya. Pikirannya penat, bosan akan hidupnya.

Kini Ciel hanya berbaring diatas kasur king sizenya, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela kamarnya yang lebar. Puas memandangi langit dari bingkai jendelanya, pandanganya tertuju pada meja tuanya. Disana tergeletak kamera dan jejeran album foto yang tertata rapi.

Teringat masa-masanya saat masih tersenyum. Ciel bangun dan melangkah menuju meja tuanya itu. Benar saja, album-album foto itu penuh dengan potret senja di tepi hutan. Disaat memotret matahari senja entah mengapa perasaannya akan menjadi sangat gembira. Dan hasil potret-annya selalu disukai orang tuannya.

Tergerak hatinya untuk mengambil kamera tua itu lagi, sudah dua tahu Ciel tidak memakainnya lagi. Hasratnya untuk memakai kamera itu lagi tidak terbendung. Akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sore di tepi hutan Jywns Black.

Selama perjalanan menuju hutan banyak orang yang menyapanya dan beramah tamah padanya, tapi Ciel tau kalau semua itu hanya akting tidak ada yang tulus jadi Ciel hanya menanggapi nya dengan pandangan datar lalu melenggang pergi.

Sesampainya ditepi hutan ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap, senja hanya berlangsung lima menit setelah kedatangan Ciel. Walau begitu Ciel sudah cukup puas dengan hasil potretannya. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

"_London bride is falling down, falling down, falling down,_

_London bride is falling down, my fair lady."_

Terdengar seorang bersenandung kacil dari dalam hutan. Ciel yang penasaran pun memasuki hutan, semakin kedalam semakin senandung itu terdengar jelas. Suara seorang pria.

"_London bride is falling down, falling down, falling down,_

_London bride is falling down, my fair lady."_

Suara itu terdengar merdu, lembut khas baritone. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran Ciel sudah membuatnya berada disebuah mansion besar di tengah hutan. Awalnya Ciel terbingung-bingun kenapa ada sebuah mansion di tengah hutan dan ukurannya pun sangat besar.

Pandangan Ciel tertuju pada seorang pria yang berjalan disisi kebun mansion itu sambil membawa lampion putih. Pakaiannya serba putih, berupa blazer bertailcoat, celana panjang dan sebuah jubah bertudung. Senandung indah itu berasal dari pria itu, pikir Ciel.

Ciel pun mendekati pria itu dengan langkah pelan. "Ada urusan apa anda kemari?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba. Ternyata pria itu merasakan kehadiran Ciel walau dengan jarak yang masih terlampau jauh. "Saya hanya penasaran." Jawab Ciel seadanya.

Pria itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Ciel. "Penasaran akan apa?" Tanya pria itu lagi. "Senandung anda tadi sangat indah, saya belum pernah mendengar suara yang begitu khas seperti suara anda." Tutur Ciel jujur. "Benarkah? Terimakasih." Pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Silahkan mampir ke mansion saya terlebih dahulu nona." Ucap pria itu, Ciel agak ragu menerima tawaran pria didepannya ini pasalnya ini baru pertama kalinya Ciel bertemu pria ini dan tentunya Ciel belum sepenuhnya mempercayai pria ini. Tapi hari sudah gelap dan Ciel tidak mengetahui jalan pulang ke mansionnya.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, saya tidak akan berbuat jahat pada nona." Ucap pria itu dari tata bicarannya memang pria itu terlihat sebagai pria bangsawan. 'Tidak apalah toh, hanya malam ini saja.' Pikir Ciel lalu menerima tawaran pria itu.

Di dalam mansion itu Ciel tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Mansion itu tertata rapi, apik dengan nuansa hitam dan putih. Bahkan ada sebuah patung kristal di tengah ballroom nya. Sungguh artistik.

"Kau sudah kembali White?" terdengar suara bass seorang pria dari ujung lorong lantai dua mansion itu. "Aku sudah kembali." Jawab pria misterius yang mengajak Ciel masuk kedalam mansion. "Ah, iya nona saya lupa memperkenalkan diri…" pria itu membuka tudungnya. "Nama saya Sam Vellasius." Ucap pria bernama Sam itu sambil membungkuk. "Saya Ciel Phantomhive." Balas Ciel.

TAK, TOK, TAK, TOK….

Kini terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Terlihat pria berpakaian serba hitam tengah menuruni tangga itu. Terlihat jelas rambutnya yang hitam sekelam malam dan orb crismoon, merah semerah darah namun terlihat bersinar layaknya bulan ditambah parasnya yang tampan sangat sempurna. Entah mengapa desir darah Ciel bergerak lebih cepat karena pria serba hitam itu.

Pria bernama Sam itu kembali tegap dan berbalik menghadap si pria berpakian serba hitam di belakangnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Bahkan orb ruby-nya yang tertutup poni hitamnya pun terlihat seperti tersenyum.

"Anda siapa nona?" Tanya pria berpakian serba hitam itu pada Ciel. "Perkenalkan nama saya Ciel Phantomhive. Saya hanya menuruti ajakan tuan Vellasius untuk mampir kemansion ini karena hari telah gelap." Pria serba hitam itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa anda tersesat nona?" Tanya-nya lagi. "Ya, sepertinya." Jawab Ciel agak lesu.

"Nona ini masuk kedalam hutan karena mendengar senandungku kak." Ucap Sam pada pria serba hitam itu. 'Jadi mereka saudara?' pikir Ciel sejenak lalu meliahat dua pria itu lekam-lekam. Paras mereka sama, terutama wajah mereka. Hanya poni kiri Sam dan pakaian mereka yang dapat membedakan mereka.

"Baiklah nona, anda bisa menginap disini untuk satu malam. Pertama-tama perkenalkan nama saya Sebastian Michaelis." Ucap pria bernama Sebastian itu lalu membungkuk ala butler kemudian kembali berdiri tegap.

"Nah, nona Phantomhive… Sam akan mengantar anda kekamar." Ucap Sebastian, Sam pun memberi isarat tangan agar Ciel mengikutinya. "Terimakasih atas kebaikan hati kalian Tuan Micahelis, tuan Vellasius." Ciel pun kembali membungkuk. "Jangan sungkan nona Phantomhive, dan tolong jangan memanggil kami tuan, cukup panggil kami dengan nama kami." Ucap Sebastian yang diikuti angukan Sam.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Sebastian, Sam." Ciel pun mengikuti Sam dari belakang menelusuri lorong menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri di ballroom.

"Anda begitu mirip dengannya nona, anda sangat mirip dengan nona Persephone." Irih Sebastian, kemudian sepasang sayap hitam berkembang di punggungnya. "Apa saya harus mengikuti perintah anda tuan Hades? Ini sudah diambang batas saya." irihnya lagi lalu tubuhnya mengilang bagai debu.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: walah jadi juga ini chap satu jadi, padahal aku maunya ini cuma one-shot tapi malah jadi panjang dan berliku ceritanya.

Disini aku akan beritau siapa itu Persephone. Persephone adalah putri dari Demeter dan Hades, dewa dan dewi yunani kuno. Demeter adalah dewi kesuburan sedangkan Hades adalah dewa merangkap pimpinan alam bawah.

Sekian dariku, met to **REVIEW **my fic minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

# _**SHINIGAMI**_#

Chapter 2:

_Rain_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

Shinigami©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Fantasy, Mistery, Romance

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Haloooo~~~ saya balik dengan chap baru dari Shinigami!. Memang kebanyakan orang mungkin menanyakan kenapa bukan Love Importal yang di update, yah itu karena otak saya buntu. Bayangkan tiap hari di sekolah ada ulangan bagaimana tidak menderita otak saya ini! Apalagi UAS di sekolah saya tinggal dua minggu lagi~! *pundung di pojok*

Ok, curcol saya cukup sampai sini jadi selamat membaca minna-san!

.

.

.

**RAIN**

.

.

.

Summary:

_Sempurna,_

_Jubah panjang hitam telah tersampir_

_Topeng perak telah terpasang_

_Saatnya bertindak_

_Di ujung sana lampu remang_

_Suara-suara malam saling menyaut_

_Ku ambil lampion remang itu_

_Membawa jiwa remang di dalamnya_

_Kemudian membiarkanya terbang tinggi_

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

"Hah…" helaan nafas gadis bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu telah terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejam lalu setelah Sam mengantar Ciel ke kamar hujan langsung turun diluar sana. Membuat aroma khas hutan dan tanah basah menyapu indra penciumannya.

Sepi…

Itu lah isi pikiran gadis itu sekarang. Kenapa dimansion sebesar ini begitu sepi. Apa para pelayan di mansion ini telah tertidur semua? Atau Sebastian dan Sam hanya tinggal berdua di mansion ini?

Hahaha, rasanya mustahil mansion sebesar ini hanya di rawat oleh dua orang. Ciel melangkah menuju meja rias di samping tempat tidurnya, di usapnya meja rias itu. Bersih, sama sekali tak berdebu.

Benar-benar sepi…

Sama sekali tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar dalam mansion ini hanya suara rintik hujan lah yang terdengar. Merasa bosan Ciel pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Di bukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan, sebelum benar-benar pergi Ciel memandangi seluruh sisi kamar itu. Indah, ornament-ornament dalam kamar itu sangat menyejukan mata. Biru dengan berbagai hiasan patung kristal.

* * *

Ciel pun menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan terdengar bunyi '_krieet_' kecil saat Ciel menutup daun pintu kamar itu. Kakinya pun melangkah menelusuri mansion besar itu. semakin kedalam ternyata ornament dalam mansion berganti membuatnya agak merinding. Pasalnya semua ornament cantik berwarna putih di ballroom digantikan ornament kristal berwarna hitam dan ruby berbentuk gagak.

Cat dindingnya pun berwarna gelap, walau tidak meninggalkan kesan wow dan eleganth nya tapi sungguh siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan merasakan persaan paranoit. Ornament-ornament seperti patung itu seakan-akan memelototinya, melihat semua gerak-gerikanya.

Aura-aura suram yang seperti hendak menelannya itu membuatnya bertambah kalut dalam rasa paranoitnya. Ciel pun mempercepat langkahnya sampai di sebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong itu.

Ada sedikit cela di pintu itu, diberanikannya untuk mengintip apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya Ciel saat melihat Sebastian tengah duduk termenung, menguyur dirinya di tengah hujan. Isi dari ruangan itu adalah sebuah taman terbuka di dalam mansion.

Sebastian duduk di sebuah batu besar di samping sebuah patung porselen cantik. Patung itu adalah patung seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan gaun ala yunani. Cantik, sangat cantik.

Namun saat semakin detail Ciel melihat patung itu dia merasa ada yang janggal.

Patung itu? kenapa patung itu sangat mirip denganya?

Digelengkannya kepalanya lalu melirik kearah Sebastian. "Only you." Ucap Sebastian irih sampai-sampai Ciel tidak dapat mendengarnya karena guyuran hujan yang kian deras. "Only you Pershepone… I will wait you." Jeda sesaat. "Aku harap yang mulia Hades mau mengubah pikirannya."

Sayup-sayup Ciel akhirnya bisa mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. 'Pershepone?' ungkap Ciel dalam pikirannya. 'Jadi patung gadis itu bernama Pershepone?' yakinnya.

'Dia memakai bahasa bisa, bukan formal seperti tadi.' Tanggap Ciel lagi dalam pikirannya.

"Aku harap dengan lampion selanjutnya yang mulia Hades dapat mengubah pikirannya." Ucap Sebastian lagi, tiba-tiba beberapa benda bercahaya mengelilingi Sebastian membuat mata Ciel terbelalak.

Seperti lampion, cahaya-cahaya dari benda yang tidak diketahui oleh Ciel itu apa melayang mengitari Sebastian seperti hendak menghibur. Salah satu dari benda bercahaya itu berhenti tepat di telapak tangan Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum, di ulurkannya tangannya untuk membiarkan benda cahaya itu terbang lagi.

Dipejamkannya matanya menghirup aroma hujan yang tengah menguyur tubuhnya,

Aroma yang dirindukanya yang selalu membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat, membuatnya terkenang akan pelarangan atas perasaannya pada seseorang yang dikasihinya.

Selalu begitu, langit bagai menanggis melihat kesedihan hatinya, perasaannya, melebur menjadi sebuah rasa hampa sedalam jurang tanpa dasar. Ya, selalu begitu sampai dunia ini punah, mungkin… mungkin saja.

* * *

Rintik-rintik

Bulir tetes air azure membanjiri bumi

Tetes demi tetes tiada henti berlinang

Beradu dengan desir sepoi angin

Terdengar riuh tetesnya di ranting pohon

Bergoyang lembut tertiup angin

Tanah kering bercampur air azure

Memunculkan wangi khas lumpur

Pagar besi diam menanggapi

Hanya karat yang ditunjukan

Semut hitam bersembunyi pada daun kering

Mencari keamanan diri, akan kah hujan berhenti?

Apakah Tuhan sedih hingga tidak henti menanggis?

Tangisnya jatuh dan membasahi pertiwi

Warna azure itu, apa yang disedihkanNYA?

Kerakusan dan kekejaman manusia?

Pantas, mereka penyebabnya

Saya mohon berhentilah, ini tidak akan selamanya demikian

Perubahan benar adanya,

Namun itu baru akan terjadi bila ada kesadaran

* * *

Entah mengapa ada perasaan sesak di dada Ciel saat melihat Sebastian termenung dalam keterpurukannya. Itulah pendapat Ciel. Perasaan Ciel menyuruhnya untuk menghampiri Sebastian tapi akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Tidak ingin melihat pemandangan di depannya lagi Ciel berlari dari tempatnya berpijak menuju ke kamarnya. Seperti lupa akan semua rasa paranoitnya saat pertama melewati lorong suram itu Ciel menerjangnya cepat, sampailah dia di depan pintu kamarnya.

Berusaha untuk tidak bersuara, Ciel membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintu itu lagi perlahan. Perlahan tubuh Ciel merosot dan akhirnya teruduk di depan pintu itu.

Di sentuhnya bagian yang sakit di bagian kiri rongga dadanya. Sesak, sakit… persaan apa ini batin Ciel. Tidak mau terpuruk Ciel pun bangun dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur king size dikamar itu.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap rasa sesak di dadanya masih terasa, tapi apa penyebabnya? Ciel sendiri pun tidak tau. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sebastian? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia baru saja mengenal Sebastian jadi apa penyebabnya?

Di pejamkannya iris shappire-nya itu, membiarkan rasa kantuk perlahan membiusnya untuk terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Perlahan, nafas teratur telah terdengar dari alunan nafas Ciel. Dia telah terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya, alam yang paling dalam yang akan menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Maaf kalau puisinya tidak nyambung dengan chapter kali ini, jujur kalau tidak ada puisi itu mungkin saja saya tidak punya ide untuk membuat chapter dua dari fic Shinigami ini. Sekian dari saya maaf jika ada typo's dan mohon **REVIEW**nya.


End file.
